


A Little Blizzard Never Hurt Nobody

by lelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamore/pseuds/lelamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wants to read, but ends up on-top of his boyfriend while out in a blizzard just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Blizzard Never Hurt Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amydiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/gifts).



> For Molly (amydiddle) who requested "Christmas fluff, maybe mistletoe chaos" for her Secret Santa.

Snowflakes splayed across the windows while a quiet murmur thrummed to life like the warm fire that crackled in the center of the room. Remus licked his lips as his eyes scanned the page, barely blinking for fear of missing even a little of the story that came to life from the pages before him.

A little squeak escaped his lips right as a certain Sirius Black plopped himself down on the couch next to him and splayed his arms across the prefect’s book.

Remus took a deep breath and resigned himself to putting the enchanting world aside. “Can I help you with anything?” he asked while scrubbing at his eyes.

A wide grin grew across the smaller boy’s face. “As a matter of fact, you can.”

“And how is that?”

“I wanna go run around outside.”

The prefect looked up at the boy beside him, his eyebrows drawn together. “We’re in the middle of a blizzard and you want to go out and play?”

“Yup.”

“Pads, you could get frostbite. You do realize this, don’t you?”

Sirius merely shrugged. “Yeah. And?”

Remus spluttered, lost for words. “Are you crazy?!”

“Judging from my family history, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Remus sighed and massaged his temples. “Fine! Go freeze yourself. See if I care.”

“Come on, Moons! I want you to come with me!”

“Oh, so I can die too?”

“We won’t die. Sheesh. And everyone calls _me_ the drama queen!”

“You’re the one who wants to go out in the middle of a blizzard.”

“Please, Remus. Come with me?”

Remus paused and shut his mouth, surprised by the sincerity in his voice. He sighed and deflated in the couch, all of his defiance melting away after the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Fine.” He couldn’t help but smile as the smaller boy whooped and jumped out of his seat.

“Come on, come on, come on!” Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm and hauled him to his feet with a loud huff. The prefect couldn’t stop a light laugh from bubbling from his lips as he followed his boyfriend up to their dorm room to bundle up in preparation for the cold.

Together, they bounded down the numerous stairs and pushed through the double doors into the open air, a frigid breeze whipping around them as they shuffled forward. Remus grimaced as the first flakes bombarded his exposed face. He curled in on himself in an attempt to take up as little space as possible, but couldn’t help a smile from tugging at his lips as he watched Sirius race out into the snowstorm with outstretched arms.

Remus let out a chuckle as the other boy spun around and stumbled over his feet, his arms flailing in an attempt to regain his balance. Sirius finally righted himself and scowled at his boyfriend for not even trying to help. Remus merely shrugged, a sharp shiver making its way down his spine when the wind whipped around him. The boy tensed and closed in on himself, his body already shaking in the saturated cold.

A small squeak escaped Remus’ lips when he felt arms wrap around his middle and his eyes flew open to see deep grey staring up at him. Sirius stood on his tip toes to plant a quick kiss to his cheek. Remus let out a low chuckle as his boyfriend’s cold lips made contact with his skin, but was cut short when they found their way to Remus’ lips for a deep kiss. A hum bubbled up from his chest as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck. A hand ghosted underneath the multiple layers of sweaters and Remus shivered again, eager for more touch.

A giant gust of wind whipped around them, knocking the two startled boys onto the snow-covered ground. Remus stared at the wide grey eyes under him, their faces merely centimeters apart. Silence enveloped them before Sirius cracked and burst out in a deep laugh, making Remus shake with the movement.

After a few moments of enjoying the sight, the other boy finally gave in and joined in the outburst. It started as a low chuckle, but after hearing Sirius give a little snort, tears of mirth started trickling down his face as he cackled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

As the two of them began to calm down, Remus scooched lower to rest his head on Sirius’ chest, enjoying the way it moved and shook with deep breaths. He closed his eyes, letting himself imagine the heartbeat under the mass of thick layers. _This_ , he thought, _this is what it is to feel in love_. Remus scrunched his eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the oncoming tears, but one slipped through, making its way down his frozen face to land on the boy beneath him. A hand started to card through Remus’ hair, making him start and look up.

Sirius cocked his head and wiped at his tearstained face. “Is something wrong, Moons?”

Remus shook his head, a smile already enveloping his face. “Just happy.” The smaller boy let out a small sigh of relief and he brought their lips together in a brief kiss. “Although I think I’ve lost feeling in my toes, so shall we go warm up?”

“Oh, I know what we could do that would warm you right up.”

Remus smirked and lightly slapped the boy beneath him. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Okay, fine. We can head back inside. Happy?”

“Very.”

A fond smile bloomed across Sirius’ face, making his eyes shine nearly as bright as his namesake. The wind rustled his soft hair and fluttered in front of his face, snowflakes dancing in the strands and causing Remus to pause and watch the beautiful boy before him who constantly seemed to take his breath away. “See something you like?” Remus sat mesmerized by the way his lips quirked up in a smirk, and before he knew it, he closed in for a lingering kiss.

When he pulled away, Remus gave a small smile and nod. “Okay. Now we can go.” He shuffled to his feet without waiting for a reply and attempted to brush some of the snow off of himself. When he turned around, he saw Sirius slowly rising to his feet, a blush painting his pale cheeks. Remus smiled and stretched out a hand to lace their fingers together.

The two of them set out across the snow covered ground, their feet shuffling in unison as they squished together to keep warm. Wind billowed around them, dancing around their bodies in an attempt to freeze them in their tracks, but the boys trudged on, the mere presence of each other enough to keep them going.

Together they pushed at the giant doors and rushed inside, welcoming the quiet of the castle. They shook from head to toe as they slowly shuffled up the stairs.

Hand in hand, the two of them stepped through the portrait hole after the Fat Lady swung open. Remus looked around the common room, already scouting out a vacant couch by the fire, when Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. The taller boy looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, only to see the other boy’s attention fixated on something above them.

Remus looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe floating in midair. A smirk bloomed across his face as he pulled Sirius closer and planted a firm kiss on his lips. A low hum thrummed from the shorter boy, eagerly deepening the kiss. Remus felt deft fingers card through his hair while he snuck a hand under Sirius’ many layers to splay across his lower abs, causing the boy to shiver and hum again. Remus felt a hot tongue flick across his bottom lip, and just as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss even more, a loud familiar voice interrupted them.

“Oi! No PDA in the common room! I may be used to it since I have to live with you two losers, but think about the poor, innocent, first years who will now be scarred for life!”

The boys broke apart to see James, two wolf-like grins plastered on their faces. Their friend merely smiled and shook his head, enveloping them both in a tight embrace.

“Oh, so no PDA unless you’re included, is that it?” Sirius questioned, a chuckle already escaping his lips.

“Precisely.” James patted them both of the backs before making a face. “Although maybe not when you guys smell like a couple of wet dogs.”

All three of them broke out in laughter while James led the two boys over to the vacant couch. Delicate fingers intertwined with his own, making Remus look over at the beautiful boy beside him, smiling as warmly as ever. _This_ , Remus thought, _this is what it is to feel alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very Christmasy, but it's at least wintery?? And there's mistletoe?? Hope you still like it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Looney-Lupin


End file.
